No Shooting Allowed Aeryanna & Ian Adventures
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John and Aeryn are married, a home (Moya) and two kids...it's more then every expected...Parents worst nightmare is happening....


No Shooting Allowed  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. FBF for her great suggestions and Beta. Rated: G-shippy  
  
"Mommy?" A small voice asked from the darkened doorway. "Mommy?"  
  
Rolling over Aeryn could make out her five-cycle old daughter, Aeryanna. She stood there tightly clutching the bunny rabbit her father had made, and her favorite blanket. Aeryn moved slightly lifting the bed covers, without a word Aeryanna ran over diving under them. Pulling her close Aeryn kissed her on the head. "Why are you awake?"  
  
"I got scared." She said in a low voice scooting closer to her mother. "Where's, Daddy?"  
  
"With, Ian." Aeryn asked her in the same low voice. "You had a nightmare? You want to talk about it?"  
  
Aeryn could feel her small body shaking as Aeryanna burrowed further into the covers without a word. Like her father, she would either talk you to death or you had to pull out what was wrong. Mumbling soft words to her Aeryn tighten her arms around Aeryanna, kissing her soft hair.  
  
"If I do it might come back and get me." Aeryanna whimpered. Kissing her again, Aeryn try to comfort her daughter. "I won't let it. You can tell me and I'll keep it way from you."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother with a doubtful look on her face. "You'll shoot it?"  
  
"If I have to. Why?"  
  
"You won't shoot Daddy will you?"  
  
Confused she turned her full gaze on her daughter. "What does your Daddy have to do with the bad dream?"  
  
"You won't shoot Daddy?" Aeryanna asked again worried.  
  
Aeryn said reassuringly, "Of course not."  
  
"Promise?" Aeryanna asked, peeking up at her mother.  
  
"I promise I won't shoot your Daddy. Now what has he got to do with this?"  
  
"He and Uncle D'Argo told me a bedtime story."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"Princess and a Scarran."  
  
Aeryn was quiet for a moment. Hugging her daughter closer she said, "Really. Which Princess was this?"  
  
"Mommy, you know.the one Daddy almost married," said Aeryanna.  
  
"Who told you about her?" Aeryn calmly inquired.  
  
"Uncle D'Argo.only Daddy was shaking his head at him. You know like Daddy does when I tell you things we've done. Why?"  
  
"Did you ask your daddy?"  
  
"Yeah.Mommy, did you know Uncle D'Argo said that since you didn't want to kiss Daddy, that he kiss a lot of women at a party?" Aeryanna looked up at her mother. "Why didn't you want to kiss Daddy?"  
  
Aeryn could feel her face turning red. Where do children come up with such questions? Clearing her throat Aeryn steer her daughter back to the story. "What else was said?"  
  
"Uncle D'Argo said she was having the baby because Daddy kissed her."  
  
"Oh, really?" Aeryn whispered, growing exasperated.  
  
"Uncle D'Argo said so." She hugged her bunny closer. "That's why the Princess' Mommy wanted Daddy to marry her."  
  
"What did your daddy do when Uncle D'Argo told you this?"  
  
"He said he wanted to tell me the story. Every time he would start Uncle D'Argo would tell him it was wrong. He said the boogieman came to the planet and scare Daddy so much that he agreed to marry the Princess."  
  
Aeryanna hugged her rabbit and moved closer to Aeryn, in a small voice she asked. "Mommy, why did you let the Princess' Mommy make Daddy to promise to marry the Princess?"  
  
"I didn't want your." Aeryn try to explain.  
  
Aeryanna broke in. "But, Mommy, Uncle D'Argo said you went off with another man. Daddy looked upset when Uncle D'Argo told that. Don't you like Daddy?"  
  
At that moment Aeryn knew only one thing, she didn't want to shoot John, but D'Argo was another possibility. "What did your father say?"  
  
"They started having another one of their talks."  
  
Aeryn glanced down at her daughter. "What's that mean?"  
  
Sighing heavily Aeryanna shrugged her small shoulders. "It's what Daddy calls it when he and Uncle D'Argo get loud."  
  
"Oh," was all Aeryn could think to say.  
  
"Mommy, is it true that a Scarran try to hurt you and Aunt Chiana?" The little girl asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, did your Uncle D'Argo tell you that?" Aeryn hugged her daughter and kissed her on the head.  
  
"No, Daddy did. He was mad that Uncle D'Argo told that part. Mommy, did you run away because you were scared?"  
  
"No. What did your Daddy say?"  
  
"He said there was a big bad old Scarran that was, and he was friends with the Princess' mean brother. And that this mean old Scarran hit you and tied up Aunt Chi, but that Uncle D'Argo and him had rescued her. Only Uncle D'Argo said that Daddy should had been there to help you. Did you tell Daddy that the mean Scarran hurt you?"  
  
"No." Aeryn tried to explain.  
  
"You didn't? Daddy said that if he had known he would have rescued you. Uncle D'Argo agreed that despite you might have been a peacekeeper you were still too weak to fight one. Are you to weak, Mommy? Is that why Daddy say little girls need to be protected?" Aeryanna looked at her mother through her lashes as they drooped down.  
  
Although she was seething, Aeryn kept her voice calm as she asked, "When did they tell you this?"  
  
Yawning, Aeryanna settled comfortably in her mother's arms. "Just before they started having another one of their talks."  
  
"Is this what cause you to have a nightmare talking about Scarrans?"  
  
"No, I was scare you would shoot daddy if you found out he kissed the Princess. When you kiss daddy tonight will I get another baby brother?"  
  
Aeryn wasn't sure how to answer that. "Honey, why were you scared I'd shoot your Daddy?'  
  
"Because Uncle D'Argo said that if you ever caught Daddy kissing another princess you would shoot him. You won't shoot Daddy?" Aeryanna mumbled as she fell asleep.  
  
Kissing her on the head reassuringly. "No, honey, I promise I won't shoot Daddy."  
  
Only a very large Luxan. Aeryn promised herself. 


End file.
